


Anytime

by A_Black_Arrow



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Black_Arrow/pseuds/A_Black_Arrow
Summary: You're supposed to get ready for a date, but you get all caught up in your own unfortunate thoughts.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr!

You were getting ready for your date with Jack, he’d invited you out to a small picnic in the park. He was always insecure about how he couldn’t take you out to any fancy restaurants, and you always reminded him that even if you both paid for it you wouldn’t be able to afford it. You felt like the luckiest girl with him, cause he spoiled you with everything he could, even if you hadn’t been together for very long at all.

You had been dating for 2 months, and you found it too early to truly think about marriage, but still. He was a dream guy, how could you resist? Would he ever marry you? Was he one of the guys who just had to have sex before marriage? You knew it was more common than ever... but he had never seen you under your girdle. What if he wasn’t attracted to what your body actually looked like? You hated how you looked when you were naked, so why wouldn’t he? The girdle kept your body in Smoot curves, and any unwanted sharpness was kept away. If you did have sex at any point, what would he do when he saw you naked? Would he run away?

All of these thoughts had gone into overdrive this morning after you woke up. You hadn’t slept much at all that night, and when you had gotten up and seen yourself in the mirror dressed in only your nightgown it was all too much. Since then you had just been sitting in front of the mirror wallowing in self-pity. What if stopped loving you? He probably expected you to have a picture-perfect body like the models in the magazines.

There was half an hour left until Jack was supposed to pick you up, and you were still not dressed. On a normal day, you took about an hour and a half to look presentable, and if you wanted to look extra nice, like today, it would take two hours.

‘God, why can’t you just gather yourself? Don’t let your bloody insecurities ruin your date! How can I expect him to love me when I can’t even hold myself together?’ You threw yourself back onto your bed and covered your face with your hands, letting out a loud groan. There’s no hope. You needed two hours to get ready and you had less than a half left. You still had your hair rollers in! You let your hands fall back onto the bed and you let out a sob, staring up at the ceiling

‘Stop crying Y/N, he’s going to think you’re ridiculous’

“Hey, love. Sorry I’m a bit early, your door was open so I let myself in. Are you r-are you okay darlin’?” Jack entered your bedroom unannounced. He brought you flowers, and food of course. He dropped all of that on a nearby table the moment he saw you laying on the bed. Normally you would have shouted at him to get out, but you were just too exhausted to care that he saw you practically naked. He joined you on the bed and laid himself beside you. He stroked your cheek and waited for you to reply. When you didn’t he kissed your forehead and asked

“Do you want to talk about it?” You didn’t reply now either. Instead you rolled yourself into his arms, which he welcomed. After a few minutes, you lifted your head to look up at him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m being ridiculous” you laughed airily and wiped away your tears, sitting up.

“No, no not at all! It’s okay to cry baby, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” He sat up with you and held your face in his hands. You contemplated it. What if he broke your heart? He would know of your insecurities and just leave with them. But then again, you had known him for a little while before you started dating, and he really wasn’t the type of guy to do that. You were supposed to trust this man! It’s the least you can do.

“Jack, I’m so ugly. I’m sorry... I... it was just too much this morning” You began. Jack sighed and laid you both down onto the bed again. He leant on his arm and looked at you to show that you had his whole attention. 

“What do you mean?” He whispered, stroking your cheek.

“My hips Jack. Haven’t you seen them? They’re so... bulky. I mean, compare me to the women on TV or in the commercials. They’re so pretty, with their lovely, silky skin and smooth hip bones. And they don’t even need girdles for it!” You buried yourself in his chest, and he leant his head on yours and stroked your back.

“You’re absolutely stunning Y/N. Your whole body is beautiful, with or without a girdle” He whispered. You tilted your head back and squinted at him.

“You haven’t even seen all of me Jack” At that he grinned put a hand on your waist.

“I’ve seen enough” He mused,

“Jack!” You pretended to be shocked and slapped his chest playfully. Of course, your nightgown was of a rich silk that you’d gotten from your mother. It fell easily against your curves, so it’s no wonder that he’d seen enough. Jack only grinned and leaned in for a kiss. When you broke from the kiss he muttered

“I don’t know if it’s too early to say this, Y/N, but I love you. I could light up every single lamp in London and they still wouldn’t shine as bright as you do. You’re such a wonderful woman, you’re absolutely stunning, my love”

“Oh, don’t flatter me Jack” You smiled and laid down on the bed again, grinning. Jack sat up abruptly, leaning over you a bit.

“I’m not! I promise!” He laughed, making you grin back at him.

“I love you too, Jack” You whispered. You, to, sat up beside him and put your head on his shoulder, and he put his head on yours. You looked at each other through the mirror in front of your bed, and you had to say it. You looked cute together.

“You ready for an outing, Darling? Just you, me and some food?” he said with a lopsided grin.

“Of course. Just let me actually get dressed first” You answered softly, standing up.

“Thank you, Jack. Your words really mean something to me” Jack grabbed your hand and kissed it.

“Anytime, darling”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not too happy about this one, it’s kind of a mess, but I’ve been kind of all over the place today. Sorry:/
> 
> If you did enjoy it though, feel free to leave kudos to let me know!


End file.
